


One Girl Revolution

by Enmuse (Scifiroots)



Series: Starring Role [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Arc Reactor, Bisexual Female Character, Female Tony Stark, Gen, Snapshots, Women kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of events from the second Iron Man film a la "Starring Role" female Toni universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no real unifying story for the IM2 time frame that I want to write right now, but I do want to share some of the scenes that have floated in my mind as headcanon for this series.
> 
> Story's title from Superchick song of the same name.

Amazingly, Toni's world didn't collapse despite the months of mayhem starting with Afghanistan and ending sometime around the press conference introducing Iron Man to the world. The board members at Stark Industries had stressed over the potential fallout of that introduction and Obediah Stane's disappearance, yet the stock remained steady and soon started going back up. Rhodey showed extraordinary patience with Toni and managed to keep the military mostly off her back. 

Toni's schedule was busy, busier than ever before because she _cared_ about all the details. She had projects to push into motion, staff to shuffle around, business arrangements to make, and in addition to it all she had her secrets to keep and Iron Man to be. She didn't mind any of that, though, not really. She had a legacy to change, projects she was passionate about, and keeping busy meant that when she could no longer avoid sleep, she usually managed to dodge the nightmares. Busy meant she didn't often resort to the liquor cabinet, which meant Pepper didn't cast her pinched looks filled with disapproval and worry.

The weeks blurred together more often than not. Deadlines marked the passage of time. She handed Pepper the reins for organizing the giant project of the Stark Expo that the board insisted on reviving. Pepper was excellent at finding the right people for the thousands of jobs and her attention to detail would ensure the event's success. Toni cared very little about the details, she was busy with other things and would prefer to avoid the major crowds when possible.

Everything was going so well, and what wasn't working... well, Toni was adjusting.

Until one late night (or early morning depending on one's point of view) Toni brushed her teeth in front of the bathroom mirror and looked at her reflection. She dropped the toothbrush and spit into the sink. She hurriedly tugged down the collar of her grease-stained tank and stared at the dark blue and purple lines creeping out from the edges of the arc reactor. With shaking hands she pulled off the shirt and leaned closer to the mirror. Her fingertips trailed over the handful of dark marks she could see before reluctantly undoing her bra. She counted a total of twelve lines snaking out from the arc reactor at all angles. The shortest measured a few centimeters and the longest branched onto her left breast until broken by ragged scar tissue.

Toni dropped her hands and stared into her mirrored gaze. She saw fear in her eyes even though it had yet to sink through the numbness she felt. After several long moments of staring at herself, she dipped her head to rinse her mouth and wash her face. She left the bathroom without looking in the mirror again and redressed in a high-collar shirt. As she headed for the hallway, JARVIS spoke,

"It has been forty-nine hours and fifty-two minutes since you last slept, Madame. Miss Potts requested that you attend the nine o'clock meeting well-rested."

"It's only one-thirty," Toni dismissed as she jogged down the stairs. "Besides, it's a simple meeting. I'll catch a nap later."

"May I ask what demands your immediate attention?" JARVIS inquired with a hint of exasperation. (After all, Toni _had_ actually planned to head to bed barely a half-hour ago and told JARVIS to keep tests for current projects running while she slept.)

Toni tapped in her pass-code to the lab with trembling fingers. Damn it. "Bring up all the notes we have on the reactor — Dad's and mine. I also need all the info you can get me on palladium. And blood poisoning."

"Immediately," JARVIS responded as displays came alive all around the lab.

Toni stopped in the middle of it all and pressed the heel of one hand against her eye. "Fuck," she hissed. She swallowed hard and rolled her shoulders back. "Let's get to work."

~ * ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monaco, post Whiplash and Iron Man's face-off on the racetrack.
> 
> (Sorry, no Toni driving in the race this time, she just wouldn't have been able to sneak off to slip into the armor without someone seeing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue between Vanko & Toni is adapted from that section of the IM2 novelization.

"Mademoiselle Stark, this man has extensive gulag tattooing, he is a dangerous criminal! I must insist you allow our security to accompany you."

Toni kept walking at a brisk pace, ignoring the bruises that were trying to make themselves known after the unexpected fight as Iron Man on the race track. She didn't look at the man striding beside her as she countered, "I understand your concerns, but I want five minutes alone with him. Your men will be right outside the door, and I'll have my guy just inside. You have this guy cuffed, right? We'll be fine for five minutes."

"But—"

"Look, I'm not asking for much, here. I want to know what the hell he was doing out there and why he wanted to see Iron Man."

She got her way when they reached the detainment room where the mysterious attacker sat cuffed to a table as the local authorities figured out what to do with him. Toni glanced at Happy and nodded at him to stay by the door as she walked over to the table and sat opposite her dirty-haired attacker.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "What's your beef with Iron Man?"

The man said nothing and merely tilted his head to the side.

"Look, buddy. I'm pretty damn sure you understand English so this silent act isn't going to last you long. What do you want?"

The man shrugged in response. His gaze dropped from Toni's face and a slow smile stretched over his lips. Toni self-consciously readjusted the lines of her blouse; she had rushed to put it back on after removing the suit. "Eyes up here, buddy," she snapped.

His eyes met hers languidly and there was a nasty glint to his gaze that sharpened his smirk. 

Someone pounded on the door and Toni bit back a curse. Happy met her gaze with silent question. If she gave him the signal, he'd hold the door. She doubted a few extra minutes would do any good with this guy, though, so she shook her head and stood up. As she turned her back, the man finally spoke.

"Stark destroyed my family," he said with a thick Russian accent. He wasn't smiling anymore. "Your technology is built from stolen goods. You come from family of thieves."

Toni turned back fully and leaned on the table. "Where did you get the reactor tech?" she demanded, thinking of the power source the guy had sported to power his whips. Fuck, it shouldn't have been possible for anyone to have enough knowledge to build a prototype so close to hers.

"From past." He grinned sharply, all teeth. "Anton Vanko."

"Who?"

The Russian's eyes narrowed. "It's name you should know, little girl." His gaze dropped to her chest again and he leaned close. "Killing you, _da_?" He smirked as Toni's eyes widened. Toni pressed her hand over her sternum and felt the padding that muted the glow of the reactor. So how had he—? "Palladium in chest. Painful way to die."

"Boss!" Happy's warning came a moment before the door opened and two frustrated officers pushed inside.

"Mademoiselle, you must leave."

"Where is this man being taken?" Toni asked as she straightened up. Her thoughts were racing but she knew she had to keep an eye on this guy.

"Interpol is transporting him. Now please, leave."

Toni resisted the urge to look back as she passed through the door. Happy matched her strides down the long hall and let her have the silence until they got outside. "Boss, Miss Rushman's with Pepper at the airstrip. Are you going to tell—"

"What?" Toni snapped, realizing her error only when Happy looked at her in surprise. Quieter she asked, "Tell them what?"

Happy looked confused for a long moment and tentatively offered, "About the... name? And what he said about your tech?"

Toni held back from showing her relief. "I'll talk with Pepper when I get some more research done."

"Anything I can do, Boss?"

"Keep a close eye on her," Toni muttered as she made her way to the car.

~ * ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni disregards her birthday plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double mastectomy referenced.  
> Toni's fluid sexuality shows.  
> (For the picky, minor "warning" notes at chapter's end.)

Toni decided last minute to blow off her own birthday party. She'd done it a couple times in previous years, actually, so she doubted anyone would be overly surprised.

She had been in her bathroom, alternating between drinking her way through a bottle of wine and trying to adjust the custom bra so her bust would look natural. Usually she didn't have problems with the underwear Jan had been designing for her since Toni made the request after Afghanistan, but she felt worn thin and impatient. Toni glared at herself in the mirror; then her gaze dropped to the deep blue lines creeping toward her collarbones and she decided to give up.

"Fuck it. JARVIS, tell Happy to go home, I'm not going out." She poured the last of the wine and left the bottle as she strode out into the bedroom in her underwear. She finished her glass of wine while digging out a pair of ratty jeans and a plain tee. Toni set aside the empty wineglass and tore off the annoying bra before slipping on her shirt. Even at home she rarely went without something masking her damaged chest, so it was a strange feeling to have soft cotton brushing against her skin unhindered.

"Mr. Hogan inquires if there is a reason you are remaining at home on your birthday," JARVIS relayed.

"Woman's prerogative," Toni offered as she slipped into the jeans. "Prefer to be in the workshop. I can do whatever the hell I want on my birthday."

On the way to the workshop she grabbed an unopened bottle of bourbon and told JARVIS to ignore all incoming calls.

~ * ~

Joan Jet's voice abruptly cut to JARVIS's, "Miss Potts is—"

"Toni, what's going on?" Pepper interrupted, her heels clicking rapidly as she crossed the lab.

Toni glanced up briefly from the engine she'd been working on to judge the other woman's expression. Pepper was wearing her worried face, lips pursed in a small frown and a little wrinkle appearing above her nose. Toni returned to her engine.

"Toni... Are you okay?" Pepper came closer and rested a gentle hand on Toni's shoulder.

"So I decided not to go to the party, what's the big deal?" Toni asked irritably. She knew she should shrug off the touch, but it was comforting. It dawned on her that it had been a long time since she'd had the pleasure of physical closeness, and god damn it, she _missed_ it.

She could hear Pepper's frown in the reply. "I don't care about the party, Toni. But you've been... Something's off recently. Suddenly making me CEO is not the way to make me less suspicious, you know." Pepper rubbed Toni's shoulder. Quietly she said, "I'm worried about you."

Toni's hands stilled on the engine block; she hadn't been getting anywhere since Pepper walked in, anyway. She closed her eyes and soaked in the gentle warmth of Pepper's hand as she tried to think of something to say. She didn't deserve Pepper's concern or the faith that had been granted even back when Toni had been a total asshole.

"You shouldn't worry about me," Toni muttered, reaching blindly for her glass of bourbon. She pretended she didn't feel the weight of Pepper's disapproving stare as she swallowed the remaining contents. "Do you want to go back to being my PA?"

Pepper snorted softly. "That was never an adequate title," she reminded, which was very true. Toni had always preferred the more hands-on elements of research and development, so Pepper had taken on many of the vital duties of keeping an international multi-billion dollar corporation running from the very first months of her employment. Level-headed, brilliant Pepper who balanced pragmatism with seeing the best in people.

"Seriously, Toni, what's going on?" Pepper stepped even closer and shifted her hand to Toni's opposite shoulder in a lose embrace. 

Toni gave into temptation and laid her head against Pepper's shoulder. What was she supposed to say? She hadn't confessed to Pepper on the plane back from Monaco because she realized offering a homemade omelet and blurting out, _I'm dying_ wasn't exactly the way to go about things. She had yet to come up with the right words, though, and even if she did... God. She could just imagine Pepper's shocked expression and the tears that would shine in her eyes.

 _The thing that saved me is poisoning me,_ Toni considered saying as she tucked her face against Pepper's bare neck. The redhead's perfume was faint and familiar, reminding Toni of "home" as much as JARVIS' voice and DUM-E's fumbling escapades did. An unexpected wave of loneliness made her breath hitch, apparently noticeable as Pepper tightened her embrace and gave a wordless sound of inquiry. 

Toni lacked the words, she _sucked_ at emotional confrontations, and her senses were filled with _Pepper_ , so she scrambled for purchase and ended up pressing desperate open-mouth kisses along the column of Pepper's neck. Her subconscious decision clicked over to something deliberate and Toni shifted upright so that she could reach Pepper's lips. She buried her fingers in silky hair. Toni kissed with all she had, the tangle of words in her mind rushing out in a soundless application of lips.

It took entirely too long for Toni to realize she wasn't getting a positive response. Pepper's posture was stiff and she was trying to lean back, head moving away from Toni. Horrified and disgusted with herself, Toni quickly dropped her hands and pulled away. She shoved herself back from the workbench and moved to put its length between herself and Pepper before the other woman enforced the distance.

Pepper stared at her, eyes huge and full of what Toni could only assume was pity.

Toni opened her mouth, curses and apologies running around her brain, but what came out was, "Get out."

Pepper's lips parted in a look of surprise. "What?"

"Get out!" Toni shouted. "Go! What the fuck is there to understand? Leave!"

"Toni—" Pepper started.

"So help me, now is not the time to press me. Get. The hell. Out!" Toni jabbed her finger at the door and stubbornly refused to meet Pepper's stare.

After a long moment of silence, Pepper turned and stiffly crossed the lab. Toni heard her take a breath and braced for some sort of mocking or criticism, but Pepper said nothing as the lab door opened and closed.

Toni stood in silence for a long time, staring blankly at the spot where Pepper had stood. _What the hell is wrong with you?_ she asked herself. The possible answers to that question were overwhelming and she was far too fucking _sober_ to deal with existential bullshit, rapidly dying or not.

Pepper wouldn't be back. Sure as hell not tonight and maybe not anytime soon after. No one around to give Toni the disapproving eye. Toni forewent glasses and went straight for the bottles.

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor warnings: Toni kisses Pepper, who didn't expect or want to be kissed.
> 
>  
> 
> There's more to this section planned, actually, but I've been sitting on this for some time now and wanted to post something for the series. The Avengers timeline story is slow-going and a future substory is causing trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> I continue to be working on this solo, including the proofing/editing stages. Always appreciate readers' insights and polite criticism.


End file.
